


Battle of Two Worlds

by Thecasterofshadows



Series: Ashlyn Collins Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, F/M, Humor, Killer Robots, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows
Summary: Long story short, when Sam Witwicky buy's his first car, he didn't realize he was going to be dragged into an alien war between 20ft+ sentient robots. So his cousin, Ashlyn Collins, joins him in his adventure to aid the ancient beings in protecting their planet.
Relationships: Chromia/Ironhide, Chromia/OC, Ironhide (Transformers)/Original Character(s), William Lennox/Original Female Character(s), William Lennox/Tony Stark
Series: Ashlyn Collins Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050908
Kudos: 4





	Battle of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I am your host Caster and I am happy to welcome you to 'Battle of Two Worlds'
> 
> This book is cross-posted on Wattpad and Quotev under the same username 'CasterOfShadows' or 'The Caster Of Shadows' one of the two.

Before time began, there was the cube.

We know not of where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. 

That is how our race is born.

For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some is wanted for good, mothers for evil.

And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost in the far reaches of space.

We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world.

And just as all hope seemed last, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth.

But we were already too late.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ashlyn bolted upright in bed with a gasp as she snatched her gun from under her pillow. She swept the gun back and forth steadily as her eyes scanned her tiny apartment, thinking she was there. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes wide as the tendril of the nightmare kept themselves anchored in her mind, like a ship that didn’t want to leave port. Once she realized she was alone, she began to calm herself. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that soaked through her top and made the mundane bedsheets stick to any exposed skin. Ashlyn took deep breaths as she peeled the covers from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, bracing herself on the edge. This was third in as many days her brother had haunted her dreams and it wasn’t something she was taking lightly. Somewhere deep inside her, something tugged at her, warning that something was going to happen. It wasn’t a feeling she liked very well. She hadn’t had a nightmare like that for a long time, not since her first nights after that night. Usually, they were veiled and empty threats with no meaning, meant to remind of her the constant anger to herself and those around her. But, this one, had something to it, what it was she couldn’t figure out. Though, the nightmare left her with an impending sense of dread and put her senses on high alert.

She took a gulp of air and surveyed her apartment. Her mind was still wired and alert as the shadows of the nightmare still floated around in her consciousness. It was bare with only the essentials for furniture: a bed, nightstand and a small dinning table pushed into the corner with only a chair for company. She didn’t even have a dresser, preferring to keep everything hanging in the closet on the other side of the room. There were no pictures hanging on her walls, no mementos or even awards for her to proudly display. This was only a temporary living space for her. She felt no need to personalize the room, even if her Boss told her that she was going to be living in that room for a while.

Ashlyn glanced at the digital clock and knew she would need to get up and ready for the evaluation, however much she didn’t want to go. She heaved herself up and limbered the short distance to her bathroom. The bathroom, much like the rest of the apartment was compact and bare, holding only the bare essentials. The walls and floors were a stained off white color as the previous occupants hadn’t seen fit to clean it regularly. Situated in the far corner was a paltry shower and across was the sink and cabinet, the only item that held a color other than white. Above the sink was a metal medicine cabinet with a mirror on its front. Ashlyn took the two strides from the doorway to the shower and turned to knob so the water ran cold. Cold showers tended to shake off the lingering effects of the nightmares and helped to alleviate stress, or that could only be her. Multiple people have called her crazy for taking a cold shower. She liked the cold anyways, it kept her alert and actually calmed her down. The cold reminded her off the time her and her father were living in Moscow during the winter time, and he would take her for walks around the city, showing her the beauty not many saw.

The serenity was shattered when her someone came knocking on the bathroom door.  
Ashlyn cautiously stepped out of the shower, wrapping her body in the cheap towel that hung on the metal rack next to the sink. She knew it would be too bold for them to enter her apartment and take her there, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t thought of it. 

"Ashlyn hurry your ass up!" A familiar voice whines from outside the door. Ashlyn let out a brief sigh and placed the small knife she had picked up back on the counter.

Ashlyn shook her head as she finished drying herself and exited her bathroom. And of course there was a blonde laying on her bed.   
Agent Lily Carson was something different entirely. The first time the two had met, Ashlyn had had the unfortunate business of being unconscious, having been blown side ways into a building from Lily and Clint experimenting with his arrows

“Why are you here, Fever?” Ashlyn asked as she turned from the doorway and walked towards her closet

"We got an SOS from the middle East.” Lily said, still laying on the bed. “A group of raiders surrounded a spec opps team and you've been called in to retrieve them." Ashlyn cursed underneath her breathe. d drying off her body and hair before tossing the damp towel on the back of her plain dinning chair. She had her bottoms on and was about to put her arms into the sleeves when the alarm on the her comm went off.

Maria Hill emerges from the communications center just as the two women reached for the doors.  
“How many?” Lily asked.  
“Four. KIA. Five still alive.” Maria replied. Her jaw straining as she clenched it tightly while her body was relaxed. It was an odd combination.

"We don't actually think it was just a group of raiders? Especially with Will and Jason on that team." Lily questioned, walking backwards while Maria and Ashlyn walked in front of her. 

"No. We suspect Hydra. Raiders would have left them alone." Maria said.

They had walked to a main room with a bunch of other agents.

Lily smacks Ashlyn in the arm lightly, noticing her friend's expression. "Cheer up, Ash. They know how to survive, they'll be fine." She says happily. 

Ashlyn releases a held breath. "Guess it's just finally starting to sink in that Hydra is back full swing " Maria and Lily look the the ground at her words. For over eleven years, Hydra had been almost nonexistent. Little rallies held in Russia and Germany showed their support for Hydra, wanting the world to pay for what it has done. "This is their comeback."

All around the base flows an electric buzz; everyone knows about the attack, and those who are assigned to quick response are about to face the battle head-on. 

"I'm on comm duty for this mission." Maria announces and walks off. Lily says goodbye and jogs off, probably to the training room to meet her sister.

Ashlyn lifts herself up onto a crate and stands tall. The lights in the room go dark.

"Alright, alright! Listen up!" She shouts over the chatter, stopping all conversation immediately. Her helmet light is on, illuminating her tan skin. "We have our orders— inserting at LZ a few miles from the main city in Qatar," She continues loudly. "While I take the Valkyrie to pick up and escort a USSO (United States Special Operations) team that sent out the distress signal out of the danger zone, the other teams will be on the defensive until the Valkyrie makes it to the safety range." The platform below everyone's feet jerks before raising."After that, your team leader has been debried on what to do next. Each team has a specific mission, team leaders will be informing you of the plan as soon as the helos lift off." Whirring and metal retracting made everyone's focus to go towards the noise. Everyone on the platform buzzes in anticipation as the bay doors open above them, revealing the dark sky above.

"Everybody ready?" Ashlyn shouts.

"Ooh-rah!" They respond as one.

She climbs off the crates quickly, waving his hand as the platform stops with a thud! "Let's do this! Mount up in your assigned helos!"

"Let's get it done!" Wayne ,the Valkyrie's and Ashlyn's copilot, jogs next to her as they head to the helo at the end of the end of the run way. 

Ashlyn and Wayne work in sync as they prep their helo for lift off. She grabs the ear piece from the pilot's dashboard and places it into a plug in in her helmet.

"Helicarrier control tower this is Valkyrie 1-2, lifting off in three mikes with the rest of the Elites close behind." Wayne communicates with the control tower.

"Copy that 1-2, lifting shields in three mikes for lift off."

Ashlyn flips switches to prime the engine, all of the other helos follow suit and fire up their engine. 

"Is Hydra really what we are going up against?" Wayne ask as he sits in the chair next to Ashlyn. 

She glances over at him and presses the comm button.

"Valkyrie 1-1 to Hill, Hill you read me." Ashlyn speaks into the headset.

"This is Hill."

"Contact the USSO team captain, warn them that we suspect the raiders may be Hydra."

Wayne mutters a quiet "oh" when Maria replies, "On it."

"Elites," Control Tower operator starts. "You are clear for lift off."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Remember to like, comment, and subscribe for content


End file.
